headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Friends 1
| next = ''Super Friends'' #2 }} "The Fury of the Super Foes" is the story title to the premiere issue of the superhero fantasy comic book series Super Friends, published by DC Comics. The story was written by E. Nelson Bridwell and illustrated by Ric Estrada with ink work by Joe Orlando and Vince Colletta. It was colored by Jerry Serpe and lettered by Milt Snapinn. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Ernie Chan with inks by Vince Colletta. The story was edited by Joe Orlando. This issue shipped with a November, 1976 cover date and carried a cover price of 30 cents per copy (US). Appearances * Aquaman * Batman * Robin * Superman * Wonder Woman * Marvin White * Wendy Harris * Wonder Dog * Cheetah * Chick * Human Flying Fish * Kitten * Penguin * Poison Ivy * Sardine * Toyboy * Toyman * Doctor Michaels * Super Friends * Super Foes * Amazons * Atlanteans * Humans * Kryptonians * Hall of Justice * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Utility belt * None Notes & Trivia * The story from this issue is reprinted in the Super Friends trade paperback. * This series is branded as a DC TV Comic. * This issue includes a one-page text article called "Super Friends" by E. Nelson Bridwell and Alex Toth, which explains the continuity between the Super Friends comic book series and how it relates to other titles in the DC Universe. * In terms of continuity, the Super Friends series exists inside of it's own insular continuity, but shares many common points of ground with not only the original 1973 Super Friends animated series, but also with events chronicled in Pre-Crisis, Earth-One comic book continuity. Although the events from Super Friends are largely ignored by the rest of the Silver Age titles taking place at the time, the comic itself makes numerous references to characters and settings that take place in the other related comic titles. * This is the first comic book appearance of Wendy Harris, Marvin White, as well as Wonder Dog. All three were supporting characters in the first season of the Super Friends animated series. Modernized versions of Wendy and Marvin appeared in the pages of Teen Titans, Volume 3. * Cheetah, Chick, Honeysuckle, Human Flying Fish, Kitten, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Sardine, Toyboy and Toyman are banded together as the Super Foes. The Super Foes are analogous to the Legion of Doom. This is their first appearance. They appear next in ''Super Friends'' #2. * This is the second appearance of the Human Flying Fish. He made one previous appearance in ''Adventure Comics'' #272 in May, 1960. * The Toyman that appears in this issue is based on the character of Winslow Schott and is not intended to reflect the character that appeared in Challenge of the Super Friends, who was based on the character of Jack Nimball. * Wendy Harris is not to be confused with Wendi Harris, wife of Rex Harris, the Golden Age Hourman. * The Cheetah is the only character who is a member of both the Super Foes and the Legion of Doom. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Super Friends Vol 1 Category:1976/Comic issues Category:November, 1976/Comic issues Category:Ernie Chan/Cover artist